xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaise Summers
Blaise Summers (b. December 9, 2032) is a mutant, a witch and a Phoenix Force host. He is the oldest son of Chord Summers and Mercedes Jones, and the grandson of Zacha Summers and Sharpay Frost. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. He is also a Gryffindor wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Gabumon. Blaise is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Eisenhardt family and the Le'Beau family. 'History' Early Years Blaise Christopher Remy Summers was born on December 9, 2032 in Carmel Valley, California and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the oldest child of Chord Summers and Mercedes Jones. He is of American, British, French, Japanese and German heritage. Blaise is the older brother of Shay. Konohagakure Hogwarts Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Blaise is an Omega-level mutant. Telekinesis: Blaise possesses vast telekinetic abilities. His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Molecular Acceleration:'' Blaise has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus "charging" that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging, for example, a charged playing card explodes with the force of a grenade. Blaise can also use his powers to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy, for example, he can charge his bo staff with enough power to level a house. **''Enhanced Agility:'' Blaise's ability to tap energy also grants him superhuman agility and dexterity which gives him an added edge he has used to his advantage by developing a unique acrobatic fighting style. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Genetic Atavism:'''Blaise possesses neotenous (or traits in a descendant that resemble those of an ancestor organism, like a panther trait in a human) characteristics, which would explain why he has a big modern brain with a cat-like physique. Blaise acts like a cat does; by always moving his head towards where he’s looking, his spine may sometimes bend when he feels threatened etc. *Superhuman Strength:' Blaise has always possessed some degree of superhuman strength, the limits of which have varied at times due to subsequent mutation. During his teens, he was able to lift approximately 3 tons. After mutating into his feline form, and after this mutation eventually stabilized and after a lot of training, his strength was increased to the point where he could lift about 55 tons, which was more than enough to smash through a brick wall with a single push and to tie an iron barbell into a knot. *Superhuman Speed:'' Speed is Blaise's greatest asset. He can run and move at speeds that are way beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can run at speeds up to the speed of sound. He can also achieve this speed even when he runs on all fours. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Blaise's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for a half a day before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Blaise's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and heavily sharp-bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many superhumanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Blaise's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Like some of his other powers, his agility has varied at times due to ongoing and subsequent mutations. While in his feline form; he has the agility of a great panther combined with the acrobatic prowess of an Olympic level gymnast. He could walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He could also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily top any Olympic record in gymnastics. *''Accelerated Healing Factor:'' Blaise's metabolism enables him to repair moderate to severe injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, can heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take weeks or even months. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Blaise possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects much more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent. He also possesses cat-like night-vision. *''Claws and Fangs:'' Blaise sports retractable, razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edges, coupled with his strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals (on occasion he has even scratched adamantium). He also possesses elongated canines that he can use, if he chooses to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations. Organic Diamond Form: Blaise possesses the ability to transform his body into a flexible organic diamond form; exactly like his grandmother, Sharpay. He can transform all parts of his body, but he can also selectively transform certain areas and can remain in this form for an indetermined amount of time. If he is rendered unconscious, Blaise's body will automatically transform into its normal state. *''Superhuman Strength:'' In his diamond form, Blaise's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At his peak, he is able to lift approximately 55 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' While transformed, Blaise's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans, or most other organic beings for that matter. His muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him almost limitless superhuman stamina, or at least until or unless he is forced to resume his normal state. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Blaise's diamond form renders him highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. He is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. His body is also resistant to temperature extremes, able to withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Fahrenheit or as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Fahrenheit before his form begins to melt. Blaise is also self-contained while transformed, requiring no food, water or oxygen. Musical Empathic Projection: Blaise has the ability to visualize sound waves as colorful light waves and manipulate these lights by combining them with a particular emotion. It is also known as "Soundseeing". *''Sonokinetic Constructs:'' Blaise can turn sound into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Blaise may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Blaise's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Blaise is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Blaise can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Blaise does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Blaise dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Abilities as a Ninja Chakra Control: Early in his training, Blaise discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Blaise possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Enhanced Senses: As a member of the Inuzuka clan, Blaise possesses enhanced senses of hearing and smell. His most powerful sense, and weapon, is his sense of smell. By concentrating his chakra in his nose, Blaise can make his sense of smell a ten thousand times more sensitive than average; making easy to him to distinguish people by their scent. Blaise stated that his nose was stronger than any ninja hound. This skill makes him vital in search missions because he is the one who tracks and also makes the possibility to avoid any trap or enemy. Inuzuka Clan Abilities: He is proficient in several canine-based jutsu. His battle style is usually a combination of taijutsu enhanced by his special clan jutsu. He fights and attacks with the ferocity of a beast, utilizing his sharp claws and other beast-like abilities that he gains from his Four Legs Technique. Despite his pride as an individual fighter, he usually performs tag-team tactics with (?). Together, they can attack at high speed with excellent coordination, as Blaise can turn (?) into an identical clone of himself. Powers as a Wizard 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Blaise possesses a genius-level intellect. Expert Pilot: Blaise is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his Summers' ancestors. Master Strategist and Tactician: Blaise has spent most of his life as a ninja and being the son of the Chord Summers, the grandson of Zacha Summers and Sharpay Frost and the great-grandson of Cyclops and Gambit, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Blaise has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Blaise holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and being the son of Chord Summers, Blaise is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Blaise is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are all types of swords, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This is all thanks to his ninja training; this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Dancing ability: Blaise is an extremely talented dancer. Master Astral Combatant: Blaise is trained and excels in astral combat. Expert Tracker and Hunter: Even without his superhuman senses, he is a master tracker and hunter. He can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. Expert Thief: Extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, escape artist; therefore, he is very stealthy and good at sneaking up on people. A talent he has inherited form his father, grandfather, great-grandfather and great-great-grandfather, Jean-Luc Le'Beau; the leader of the Thieves Guild. Strength Level Class 50-75: Blaise possesses vast (natural) superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 55 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' Blaise Summers2.jpg Blaise_Summers3.JPG Blaise_Summers4.JPG Blaise_Summers5.JPG Blaise_Summers6.JPG Blaise_Summers7.JPG Blaise is a tall, extremely handsome young man. He has black hair, piercing blue eyes and a tan complexion. His body is toned, muscular and bulky. *'Hair:' Blaise has short black hair, usually kept in a spiky fashion. He normally has little to no facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' Blaise has two known tattoos; one on his left shoulder and the Crest of Friendship. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Blaise carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Gabumon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Blaise carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Friendship around his neck. This allows his Gabumon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Blaise purchased a " (wood) wood wand with a (core) core in 2043. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Darklighters Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Superhuman (Speed of Sound) Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Le'Beau family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Water Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Ice Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2032 Category:Sagittarius (sign) Category:Healers Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Feline Mimicry Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Gryffindors Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:House of Phoenix Category:Photokinetics Category:Audiokinetics Category:Crest of Friendship Bearers